Young Volcanoes
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Emily Scott seemed to have the perfect life. Her younger brother Nathan is a basketball star and she's the popular girl, standing next to him. But not everything is as it seems. Her father, Dan Scott, has a way of manipulating things. But what happens when her older brother, Lucas, joins the basketball team? One thing is for sure: their lives are going to change.


**Disclaimer: I do not own _One Tree Hill_ or any of its characters. Except Emily; she belongs to me. Everything else you may recognize, belongs to The CW. **

* * *

Emily's POV

 _It had only been ten weeks after my brother and I were conceived when my mother decided to tell my father that she was pregnant; but that was because of his plan to leave. I guess you'd think staying would make him seem like a great man, right? Well that's wrong. You see, he had already gotten another girl pregnant months prior to meeting my mother. He only decided to stay when she told him she was going to have twins._

 _I guess it's true what they say: two is better than one._

 _My name is Emily Allison Scott._

 _It seemed like I had the perfect life, my brother and I. Though nothing is ever as perfect as it seems. And soon, the people in my life started to figure that out._

 _This is my story._

* * *

It was Saturday Night and there was a basketball game, where the Ravens were ready to win. I was standing next to one of my best friends, Peyton, whom was on the cheerleading squad with me while my dad was giving a "pep-talk" to my younger brother Nathan. Though I knew he was really just telling him what to do.

I listened closely.

"Nathan. Remember, twenty shots, no less." My father Dan, reminds him. Nathan nods before going over as he went over with his teammates.

My father approached me and he just smiled at me before turning his attention back to Nathan as the basketball players went onto the floor of the gym. I sighed. But I guess _'nothing'_ is better than him telling me not to screw up like last time. It hadn't been my fault. It had been the fault of the cheerleader whom didn't remember right from left. Our routine during half-time was ruined and he found a way to tell me it was my fault.

The Ravens were on fire. They were ten points ahead, all courtesy of Nathan. Peyton and I were up front, cheering in excitement every time Nathan scored. Then it was over. Nathan got the team, one final basket; though the team didn't exactly need it, it was important to Nathan and my father. At least they'll both be satisfied with themselves.

Dad went home after the game was finished as Nathan then pulled me out of the gym as he, along with the rest of the basketball team got onto one of the school buses.

"Nathan, what the hell are we doing here?" I asked as we were loading onto the bus. I stood on the seat behind the driver's—which Nathan was sitting in.

" _Celebrating_."

I knew it was wrong, but I didn't get to express my doubts in the logic in my brother's ideas as my boyfriend wrapped his arms around me and started kissing my neck. I laughed before turning around to kiss him on the lips. We started to make out. The other guys got excited as Nathan drove the bus down the streets really fast.

"You are crazy!" I exclaimed as I took a breath with a slight laugh.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Some basketball player cheered.

"Turner is going to fry your ass, Nate." I said, shaking my head. "I can't believe you just stole a school bus."

"Lighten up. We only borrowed it." Nathan said as he turned around the corner. I didn't waste my breath on saying anything else. Though, I thought this was crazy, this felt kind of fun. It was dangerous and insane—I guess this could be fun for now.

I turned to my boyfriend as he pulled my head in his direction. He said something sexy and then we started to make out again as the bus speed up. I was on the seat, with my arms around him. He was hovering above me. This was hot—or at least it was. I pushed him away when he didn't take the hint about me moving his hands away every time he tried to move them up my skirt.

I looked up and then saw that we were heading towards the train tracks—with the train going by. Nathan wasn't paying attention as another cheerleader was making out with him.

"NATHAN! WATCH OUT!" I screamed.

Nathan managed to stop in time.

"You could have gotten us killed." I pointed out as we all tried to breathe.

"But I didn't." Nathan replied.

I couldn't believe that was all he had to say. And not to mention, he was making out with another cheerleading when he's dating Peyton. But I didn't get to express any of my other comments as then we heard the sirens of a cop car, which we could see now that the train was gone.

"Oh great." Nathan grumbled.

"Dad is going to kill us." I said, but I knew that was after Whitey killed every one of his players, starting with Nathan.

After that, there might not be anything left for our father to kill.

We were all lined up outside the bus. I couldn't believe this. I go with Nathan when he decides to do something stupid and we are all going to end up in jail. _Just great_. But then when he shined the light on Nathan and I, he told us to get out of here. I looked him but we didn't argue at the 'get out of jail' free card.

That's when the two of us went over to Peyton's house; it was better than going home and dealing with dad right away. Giving him time to cool down first, was the smart idea.

"The two of you are here?" Peyton questioned.

"Yeah. I thought we could have a threesome." Nathan joked.

"You're disgusting." I said as I slapped him across the back of the head; I don't know why he thought that would be even remotely funny.

"Well the rest of the basketball team just got arrested and we weren't exactly itching to get home." I said.

"I wanted to see you." Nathan said as he started to kiss Peyton. I rolled my eyes as I fell back onto her bed. Why didn't I expect as much when I brought him here with me? That's all Nathan ever does when he's with her.

"I thought you two were broken up." I said.

"Does it look like we're broken up?" Nathan questions.

"I don't know, it's hard to tell with you two anymore." I replied and then Peyton pushes me off the bed as they started to make out again; I guess not. Well, at least, they were still together at this moment. But when it comes to those two, maybe ten minutes from now they will be broken up and then back together again.

I think it might be easier if they just became friends with benefits.

They made out for twenty minutes before I kicked Nathan out. I wanted some time with just the two of us.

"I almost ran that guy over." Peyton tells me.

"What guy?"

"That other brother of yours. I mean, isn't he related to you? Blonde hair, hoodie, and basketball. Sounds like a Scott brother."

 _Oh, Lucas._ It's been a while since I thought about him. I hadn't exactly seen or paid attention to him since we were like twelve or something.

"He's not dead, is he?" I ask.

"No, but he stared at me. Didn't get out of the way until I honked."

"Well you know, when you get that close to a Peyton Sawyer, it's hard to stop. He just wants to take in the moment." I said and she shoved me off the bed again as I laughed. I smiled at her and just wondered if I should tell her about Nathan kissing that other girl—the one that almost got us killed. I mean, I know she is my best friend, but Nathan is my brother. He wouldn't want me to say anything.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You're looking at me weird." She says. "Em, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing." I shrugged. "Just wondering how I am going to deal with my dad."

I knew he wasn't going to be thrilled when he hears what happened tonight with that school bus; and surly, he was going to hear about it.

* * *

Nathan and I got home a little after eleven. We tried to get inside quietly, but the light was turned on as we walked inside. Our dad approached us without saying a word, at first. He looked at us for a few seconds before he turned to Nathan and smacked him in the head.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" He asked.

"Daddy stop!" I told him. I didn't like it when he hurt Nathan.

He turned to me and slapped me across the face.

"I haven't even gotten to you yet. What the hell were you thinking? Oh that's right you wanted to act like a slut. Do it in the backseat with that boyfriend of yours."

"Dad! It's not her fault! I made her come. It's all my fault. Completely on me." Nathan defended.

I sighed. I wanted to try and defend him, but I couldn't. In a way, he did pull me onto the bus and he was the one whom stole the keys and drove the bus. Though, he didn't force me to stay—well besides the fact of me wanting to make sure my little brother didn't kill himself; that probably would have happened if I hadn't gotten him to look ahead in time to see the train.

"What the hell were you thinking, Nathan?" Dad yelled.

"We just—wanted to have some fun." Nathan said, awkwardly.

"It was a stupid idea." I mumbled.

"Did I ask you!?" Dad snapped at me. "Get the hell out of here!"

I went up the stairs, but I stayed close by so I could hear what he was saying to Nathan; I didn't want to be too far if he started to hit him, or anything like that. Our dad did have a temper; especially when he drinks.

"You're lucky I have friends in high places or else you'd sitting in a jail cell with your sister." He said and then said a few swear words before telling Nathan to get out of his face.

We went to bed shortly after that.

I just couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to the basketball team since most of the players were on that bus and don't have Dan Scott as a father.

* * *

On Monday, Nathan got a call to head down to the library to have a talk with Coach Whitey and Principal Turner before classes started for the day.

 _I had a bad feeling about this._

I decided to go with him to see what was going to happen to him and the rest of the team; dad did too.

I stood next to Nathan as our dad stayed close behind us as the rest of the basketball team filled the room. Then we were joined by Turner and Whitey.

"Some of your parents see this latest incident as tomfoolery; a little prank. Personally, I see a little breaking and entering. Chief Wayman sees possession, consumption by minors and a smidgen of grand theft auto." Turner told us. I think at this point we all knew that what happened on Friday was a big mistake. We almost got killed. "That being said, I think it's time we send a message. The following players were not involved and will not be reprimanded…Jake Jagielski, Ruben Gutierrez, Tim Smith, and Nathan Scott. As for the rest of you, all players involved are suspended from extracurricular activities, specifically basketball, for the rest of the season."

The team groaned—well most of the players. Nathan and I glanced back at our father; we knew he had something to do with getting us off the hook.

I guess that's a good thing. Now he won't beat Nathan's ass for killing his basketball dream, that he is somehow living through Nathan.

Though in a way, I wish there was a way to kill it; I don't like the person Nathan's become because of basketball.

The rest of the day went by how any other day went. I got out of my last period early and decided I'd maybe go home and go for a run. Going for a run with music pumping through my headphones always gave me time to think and just breathe. I hadn't done it in a while.

But then I noticed Keith walking with Coach Whitey out to the parking lot.

"Keith." I said. He turned around and smiled at me. I gave him a hug. I hadn't seen him in a while.

"Emily." He said as he hugged me; at least he looked happy to see me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I just wanted to show Whitey something— _someone_."

"Lucas." I said. That was my older half-brother.

The story goes that in high school, my father got his girlfriend, Karen, pregnant and then left her. Then three months later, my mother got pregnant with my brother & I. He decided to stay.

"I guess you heard about the suspension thing." I added; he must have. I guess it would be the perfect timing for him to show Whitey what Lucas did every day at the River Court.

"I think this might be Lucas' shot."

I smiled. I knew my dad wasn't going to like it. And I knew Nathan wasn't going to be very thrilled about it either, especially since he considers the Ravens his team; Lucas would be some heavy competition for him.

"He deserves it." I said. Keith and I were about to part, but then I stopped myself. I turned back and before Keith got back in the car with Whitey, I said "Mind if I tag along?"

I got in the backseat and he drove to the River Court to show Whitey how good Lucas was. I didn't listen to a word that Keith or Whitey said. I just watched Lucas. I smiled a bit; he's gotten better over the years. I sighed a bit at thinking how long it's been since I've actually seen— _talked_ to him. I've seen him around but we never talk. I remember when we were little, Lucas and I were friends; _good_ friends. But that of course was before I knew that he was my brother. A lot's happened since then.

"Emily." Keith got my attention.

"What?"

"What do you make of him?" Whitey asked me.

"I think you'd be stupid not to recruit him. Lucas is a great player and he's also a good person." I said as I looked back up to see him dunk a basket.

I didn't have to remember back when we were kids to know Lucas was a good person. I just know he is.

After that I had Keith drop me off at the house and I laid on my bed for a moment before taking out a box from under my bed. I went through the dozens of pictures I had from my childhood. Most were with me, Lucas, and Haley James, whom the two of us were best friends with. I smiled a bit; that was a time when things were simpler.

 _Why can't I just go back to then?_

* * *

The next day, Whitey came and pulled Lucas out of study hall. I smiled a bit. Whitey had taken the advice and decided to ask Lucas to join the basketball team. I think he would give Nathan a run for his money, but also give the Ravens a better chance of winning and maybe becoming an actual team.

Right now, they could hardly even consider themselves a team; it'd be easier if they just sent Nathan out there on his own.

"What the hell was that?" Nathan asked.

"What?" I ask.

"Isn't that your other brother?" Peyton asked, directed at me.

"He's not our brother. He's just…our dad's _other kid_. He's nothing to us. He's a loser." Nathan said and I sighed, biting my tongue.

"But…"

"It was a mistake our dad regrets every day." Nathan cut Peyton off to for some reason, prove a point that Lucas was nothing to I didn't see the point to why Nathan was like that.

I shook my head. I couldn't believe Nathan was saying this stuff. He never—I guess with every day he becomes more and more like our dad; that worries me.

"Just give it a rest, Nathan." I tried to say.

"Do you think he's asking him to join the team?" Tim idiotically chimes in.

"Him? No way." Nathan shakes his head in disbelief.

"Don't you guys have like ten slots?" Peyton pointed out.

"This cannot be happening— _no._ It's _not happening_. That kid quit junior league when we were like twelve so I doubt he's going to join." Nathan shakes his head; I am pretty sure he was hoping that he wasn't going to join the team. As far as I could remember, then Lucas always made more shots than Nathan could.

 _I wonder if it's the same._

"Can you guys just drop it? Who cares anyways?"

"Emily—"

"Look, I'd like to finish this. And you don't know what he wants anyways, so just drop it. It's none of our business anyways." I said and got back to working on my math homework. Luckily, they stopped talking about it. I may be Nathan's sister and have made mistakes regarding Lucas in the past, that didn't mean I wanted to continue with it.

* * *

After class, I went to my locker to grab a textbook for studying. For once, I might actually study. But then Coach Whitey pulled me aside. He handed me a package with Lucas' name on. He wanted me to take it to Lucas. I agreed to. I seemed happy to do it and I was, but I was also terrified. I hadn't spoken to Lucas in years so this was definitely going to be awkward.

I went to his house and waited on the front porch for him. His mother was inside and I decided not to ring the doorbell if I didn't have to. I didn't exactly want her to see me. I am pretty sure she probably would be angry with me after what I did—if it were my son, I would be. So I'd just sit here and wait for Lucas to get home.

He got there ten minutes later.

"Emily." He said as I stood up.

"Hi Lucas." I said. "It's good to see you."

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Whitey told me to give this to you." I handed him the package. He looked it over, but didn't even make a gesture as if he were going to open it.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. He just asked me to deliver." I shrugged. "So how are you?"

"Fine. I guess." Lucas said awkwardly; this conversation seemed to be more awkward than I thought it was going to be. He didn't ask me how I was; I guess he assumed as I fine just like everyone else did; I don't blame him.

 _Aren't popular girls supposed feel like perfect princesses or whatever?_

I wanted to say something more. I wanted to actually talk like we used to. But I couldn't even get the words formed—well I couldn't even come up with the words to say.

"I guess I better go." I said.

"See ya." Lucas said, but then I stopped.

 _No, that can't be it._

"Lucas." I said and he turned around to face me again. "I saw you play yesterday."

"Are you stalking me again?" I laughed at the joke. I remember when we were little and somehow I would always find him. He made a joke that I was his stalker. We were like eight, but I find it assuming he still remembers.

"Keith was showing Whitey how you play." I explained.

"He was wasting his time."

"He wasn't." I said. "Luke, you're really good. You should join the team."

"Right." Lucas shook his head. "And then I can be really popular like you and Nathan. Then maybe you'll talk to me in less than four years."

I sighed. I did deserve that.

"I deserve that." I nodded as I took a step closer.

"I'm sorry for what I said back then, but the truth is I don't regret it." I added. It was the truth. "Nathan's my little brother. And I was protecting him. If it had been you and me, you would have understood."

"I know. That's why I forgave you."

"Really?" I asked, a little excited, but also not really believing it.

"Yeah. I understood it then and I understand it now." Lucas answered. "It didn't mean, I had to like it."

"I have missed it, you know? Being friends with you." I add; it was the truth. Though it was an understatement. If I were to ever think about the past, I would think about our friendship. It's something that makes me smile and cry at the same time. It's something I miss more than anything. Lucas and I were more than just friends; I guess it only makes sense that we're related.

"I have too."

"But you know my father."

"Unfortunately, I do." I laughed a bit at Lucas' response, though he wasn't wrong in saying it. At least, half the time, I wished I didn't know my father. He could be a dick; especially towards Nathan when it came to sports.

"I better go." I said, though I didn't exactly want to leave.

"Wait." Lucas said, though I continued to walk. "Emily, do you want to come inside for a minute? Aren't you a little curious to what Whitey asked you to bring me?"

I smiled as I turned back around.

"I thought you'd never ask."

We went inside and into his bedroom. It looked almost the same as I remember it. I felt like I was dreaming, being here.

"I guess my dream has finally come true." Lucas started off by saying. "I finally have a cheerleader in my bedroom."

I threw a pillow at him after I sat on the bed, while I rolled my eyes; he is such a boy.

"Just shut up and open the package." Lucas opened the package, taking out a basketball jersey with his name on the back. It was white and had the number three on it.

"I guess this would be my jersey." Lucas said, showing me.

"Try it on." I tell him. I stand next to him—which was out of the view of someone looking in from the doorway—as he puts it on.

Lucas then turned around. He looked almost ashamed to be wearing that; though he shouldn't be.

"It was left for me." Lucas lied. I guess that meant his mom had seen him in the jersey.

"Take it off." She said and then Lucas did.

"It looks good on you." I said once I was sure she had left.

"It doesn't matter." Lucas shook his head.

"Luke, talk to her. I mean, it's a game. It's about having fun. It's not about— _my father_." I tell him. At least that's what it's supposed to be about. The game is supposed to be fun and I know Lucas has a blast playing it; he should be able to have that chance just like Nathan and all the other guys.

I listened in as Lucas talked to his mother about Whitey wanting him to play.

"You're a good kid, Luke. But sometimes I feel like you're sitting out your life on account of me. I don't want that for you. My past is not your future, okay?" She tells him and I carefully looked as he seemed to agree.

I really hoped that meant he was going to join the team.

"One more thing." She added as he was going to get up. "Is Emily going to join us for dinner?"

Lucas looked back at the doorframe, where I was standing, with wide eyes. I had them too. How did she know I was here? And she didn't seem bothered by it. Why? I was Dan Scott's daughter. I slowly came out and smiled awkwardly.

"Are you staying for dinner honey?" She asked me, directly.

"No, it's okay." I said.

"I think I'm going to go down to the River Court for a bit, anyways." Lucas tells her and after he grabs his basketball, he turns to me. "You coming?"

I nodded.

* * *

We went to the River Court and we played a game of HORSE. It was fun. I hadn't actually played any games relating to basketball in a long time after Lucas and I stopped being friends and then dad became all about drilling Nathan on the sport.

"Can you beat that?" I ask as I made a shot, facing the net backwards.

"In my sleep." Lucas said. He did the same thing I did, only with one hand.

"You're so lucky I haven't even touched a basketball in four years." I said.

"Why is that? Guilt?" Lucas pouted.

"That and my dad reserved that ball for himself to drill Nathan on free throws and everything else." I explained. I remember Nathan and I used to play, but ever since dad started making him play and training him, we're never done that. But then again, I'm not even sure who Nathan really is anymore. Ever since basketball, he's changed. And I'm not sure the little brother I've always adored is coming back any time soon. And that's the only Nathan I'd be interested in playing with.

Lucas and I talked for a while as we shot baskets. It was fun. Some of the most fun I've had. But then a car pulled up and Nathan came out towards us.

 _What the hell is he doing here?_

"Nate." I said.

"Emily, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same." I said in reply, instead of giving him an answer; though it wasn't really any of his business.

Lucas rolled his eyes and shot another basket.

"Nice shot. Can you hit that against a double team, down by 2, with a packed house telling you that you suck?" Nathan asked Lucas.

"Nate, stop." I said.

"Relax, Emmy. I'm just trying to make sure that he's prepared if he's going to be on the team." Nathan says, not taking his fixated eyes off Lucas.

"What do you want?" Lucas asks.

"What do I want? What do you want, man? I mean, other than my girlfriend and my spot in the lineup, huh?" Nathan replied.

"Nathan—"

"None of us want you on the team, man. I don't want you. The guys don't want you. My sister doesn't want you. My girlfriend sure as hell doesn't want you. But here's the deal: You and me, one on one. You can name the time and place. If you win, I'll quit the team. If I win, you crawl back in your little hole and you remember your place in all this."

I shook my head as Nathan then grabbed my arm and pulled me to his car before Lucas even decided on whether he was going to reply to that or not.

"Time and place, baby! Time and place." Nathan added before we got in the car and he drove away. I cross my arms and slumped in the backseat.

"Why were you hanging out with him?"

"Coach asked me to give him his jersey." I tell him.

"I didn't see any jersey at the River Court." Nathan pointed out.

"What does it matter to you, Nathan?" I rolled my eyes. I thought our father was the only one who cared about whether I hang out with him or not. "Why don't you stop worrying about Lucas and go worry about your girlfriend. You remember Peyton, don't you? Blonde, curls, one of my best friends. Or did you forget about her when you were tongue kissing with that other cheerleader on that bus?"

"I didn't forget about her. But it's her fault for denying my invitation."

"You better hope she doesn't ask me about that bus ride to hell." I said as I got out the car when we reached the driveway.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I'm not going to lie to her. So you better hope she doesn't ask." I slammed the door and went inside. I went into my room, shutting the door with a slam. I was so done with him tonight. I now know why people find younger siblings as an annoyance.

* * *

The next day, Peyton was driving us over to her house after school when her car broke down. We decided to ditch cheerleading practice today and this is the kind of things that happen. Peyton got out of the car and opened the hood as smoke started coming out of it.

"I guess we shouldn't have ditched practice." I said with a slight laugh; this was some kind of twisted bad karma.

"This is just great!" Peyton grumbled.

"Don't worry. I'll call my uncle." I said as I took out my cell and called Keith's body shop.

"Keith's body shop and towing." He answered.

"It's Emily. Peyton and I are kinda stuck…"

I explained to him what was going on and where we were. He said he would come out to tow her car in about ten minutes. After that I turned on the radio, I figured we might as well make the most of it while we wait; _Fall Out Boy_ was playing.

Then the truck for Keith's shop pulled out in front of ours. But Keith didn't come out of it; instead it was Lucas. I guess Keith figured it might do him a favor after I told him I was with Peyton. I knew that Lucas liked her; it was obvious, at least to me.

"NOFX. _That's me inside your head_." Lucas says.

"What?" Peyton asks.

"It's lyrics from—"

"I know the song." Peyton cuts him off rudely. I shove her a bit. She then takes out her phone and calls Nathan.

"I need you to come pick us up." Peyton says. "Yes now."

I rolled my eyes and took the phone from her; Nathan would listen to me if he knew what was good for him.

"Nate, it's me— _your sister_ —you need to come pick me and your girlfriend up _now_." I said; I wasn't exactly asking. "Why? Because her car broke down. Just leave the gym and come get us. We're on the corner of…River Road." I tell him.

I roll my eyes as he goes on that he's in the middle of practice and if he leaves now, he'll get a lecture from dad. "Sucks for you, doesn't it?" I replied. I eventually hung up on him as he continued to complain about having to leave practice to get us, how Whitey will have his ass, and how dad will have his ass. I just gave up.

Nathan could be a real ass when it came to basketball. But it's not entirely his fault; he was raised by our father.

"Listen, are you sure you guys have a ride? I can wait if you want."

"Yeah, that's what I want." Peyton replies rudely before I could speak up. I sighed and rolled my eyes before looking at Lucas apologetically. God, it was like I felt like I had to constantly apologize to him even when it's not for myself; I guess that's my burden.

"Actually we might need one." I interject and Peyton quickly turns to me with a bitch glare. "Sorry, but Nathan _isn't_ coming."

Peyton groans angrily. I don't know who she is more pissed at. Nathan—because he won't leave practice to help us—or me—because I gave up and am basically pushing her into the car with Lucas. I know it's not that she doesn't want to be caught with the ' _Zombie Scott'_ brother, but because she doesn't want to get into with Nathan if he hears that she and Lucas were within inches of each other.

"Anyways, have your dad call me with an estimate." Peyton adds, turning back to Lucas to sign the papers.

"Uncle." Lucas and I corrected, speaking in unison.

"What?"

"He's our uncle." I cleared up for her; though there were times when there wasn't anything I wouldn't give for Keith to be my father.

"Peyton, can I ask you a question?" Lucas eventually asks.

"It's a free country." Peyton replies.

"Why are you a cheerleader?" He asks; well that wasn't the question I was expecting. I was more expecting him to ask why she dates Nathan; I sometimes wonder that myself.

"Why don't you ask your sister that?" Peyton asks, without answering his question. I knew why she was, but I guess she didn't want to tell someone she just officially met about her mom.

"No offense or anything, but you are like the least cheery person I know." Lucas said and I started to laugh. I looked to see Peyton staring at me—again with that bitch glare.

"He's got a point." I laughed and then Peyton punched me in the arm in an attempt to get me to shut up.

"Shut up."

"I'll shut up if you get in the truck." I replied and Peyton refused as she leaned against her car, instead. God, sometimes she was so damn stubborn for no damn reason.

"Come on, let me give you and Emily a ride to the shop." Lucas offered once again after about five minutes.

Peyton didn't reply.

"Come on Peyton." I urged, but she ignored me as she attempted to call Nathan; it went to voicemail.

"I'll let you insult me!" Lucas offered.

"You better take it or leave it." I laughed a bit and she punched me again.

"Okay, first of all, you _don't_ know me. Second of all—you don't know me." Peyton said, struggling on finding a second reason. I couldn't stop the smile from forming; neither could Lucas.

"WHY ARE GUYS SUCH JERKS?!" Peyton groaned out.

"Guys or Nathan?" Lucas asked.

"Him. You." She replied. Though I knew she was just angry at Nathan and taking it on Lucas because: A.) He's here. And B.) Lucas is Nathan's brother.

"I don't know. We have the same father." Lucas replied.

"I think it's the asshole gene." I added, causing the two of them to laugh.

"I heard. Sorry, it must suck for you." Peyton says to Lucas and I give her a look to shut up as that sounded like something a real bitch would say; though I knew she didn't mean for it to come out that way. That's just how it sounded.

"I mean for having to have him around." She added.

"For my mom, it did. I never knew him." Lucas tells her. I however, sometimes consider Lucas the lucky one because of that.

"She told you he is your father, though? Right?"

"Eventually." Lucas said. He then told her the story about how Nathan, Lucas, and I were in a mixed Junior Leagues together and a bunch of others on the team gave both him and Nathan hard times about it. And he didn't find out the truth until at home when he found his mother crying.

"I never went back." Lucas said. So it was to spare his mom more pain than himself.

"I kept asking why Lucas never came back and finally my dad gave me an answer." I said. Though I wouldn't tell him what he said. That day he basically told me _'he wasn't as special as you, my girl'_. I didn't know what it meant at first, but then explained that _'he made a mistake before he met our mom'_.

"Can we get out of here?" Peyton eventually breaks the silence that had been brought to his corner on the street.

"I thought you'd never ask." I replied as I got into the passenger seat of the truck.

* * *

Lucas decided he would take Peyton home and then he'd take the car to shop. I stayed. I mean, my house wasn't too far from the shop and I'd rather stick around for a bit. I wanted to convince Lucas to play Nathan; he deserved the chance.

"You really should play him."

"I don't want to give him the satisfaction." Lucas replied.

"You won't if you beat him." I pointed out. Nathan was being cocky. He was expecting to win. Just because Lucas never played on a real team and wasn't in the _in-crowd_ made him think that he could win. But with that attitude, he wouldn't win. I know it.

"Aren't you supposed to be stopping me from playing? I mean, he's your brother." Lucas replied.

"Lucas, you're my brother too." I said and grinned a bit; that was the first time I actually said that to him. I wasn't wrong. Lucas is my brother too. My dad and Nathan can ignore it all they want, but I'm not going to.

Lucas is my brother and he deserves to be able to play just like them.

Lucas parked out front and we walked inside the shop. I frowned at hearing the voice of my father. He was talking to Keith; I think it was about Lucas playing.

"Nathan's got a shot here, Keith. A _real future_."

I rolled my eyes at that.

"Let me ask you something, Dan. Do you ever think about Lucas' future?" Keith asks, but I already knew the answer. He basically answered that for me when I asked if he was really my brother like all the other kids were saying.

"I can't change the fact that the kid exists. If I could, I would." He says.

I looked to Lucas as we walked into the room. I then turned to my father as he looked between us. Lucas walked away. I sighed. _Ouch, that would hurt._ Before I even had the chance to look up, Lucas was gone from the room. I don't blame him. I wouldn't want to be near him either.

"Nice one, daddy." I commented before going to find him, but I stopped as my dad called me.

"Emily."

I turned to him.

"You're a real ass." I said as I walked outside with him. He pulled me back and then slapped me across the face.

"Don't talk to me like that. And what did I tell you about him?"

"Not to bother with him. He's not worth the pity." I repeated the words he told me when I was twelve. I pulled my arm out of his grasp and glared him angrily before getting into the car.

The thing was that I didn't pity Lucas. I actually liked him. I cared about him; more than he did apparently. And if anything, it was more envy, then pity. Lucas didn't have to put up with him.

* * *

The next day, Nathan told me that Lucas had agreed to play him, but for a different kind of bet. He wouldn't tell me what—but I didn't ask. I didn't really care. It probably was something stupid that would piss Nathan off.

I got ready as Nathan came out of the shower. He saw his nipple ring.

"I didn't realize I had two daughters." Dad comments.

"Maybe you do." I said, inferring that he could have one he abandoned. "Just a joke, daddy." I added when I noticed him not looking very happy with me.

"Nathan, that bet—"

"Relax dad, I got that covered." Nathan said.

"You don't have to do this Nathan. We can find another way." He urged him not to do this; it's like he knew Lucas was better and was going to beat this.

"Why do you two freaking care about whether he's on the basketball team, anyways? It's pointless. It's just a game." I said and I watched as dad looked annoyed. I glanced at Nathan, whom had the look like I should stop pushing it.

"Emily—can you just—give us a minute?" He said, calmly.

I went into the bedroom, but I stayed by the door.

"Just call off the bet, Nathan. Do it for me." Dad urged.

"No, I do everything for you dad. I'm finally doing something for me." Nathan came into the bedroom after saying that, followed by another cheerleader, whom he showered with.

 _Oh great, another secret I have to hope Peyton doesn't ask me about._

"What's the big deal about this bet, Nate?" I ask as I laid down on my bed.

"Everything."

"Why?" What did you guys bet? Your life savings which is…fifty dollars you got from grandma on your birthday?" I ask with a laugh. I mean, what could be so important that Nathan didn't want to give up.

"You."

"What?"

"You."

"Please tell me I didn't hear right. Or did I hear right and I'm going to kick your ass?" I questioned. What kind of messed up person puts up their sister as a bet chip?

"I guess he's desperate for a friend." Nathan said as he put a shirt on. "And he said something about a choice."

I grinned a bit.

Lucas must have heard my dad earlier. And he knows that's why I stopped seeing him when we were little. He was fighting for me—in some weird way. He was going to play so I could decide for myself if I wanted to be friends with him or not.

He's definitely my big brother.

* * *

Nathan drove me there along with his best friend Tim and Peyton. While Tim decided to give him a pep talk, I went over to Lucas, pulling him from a girl, whom I assumed was Haley.

"Nate told me about the bet." I said.

"Look—" I cut him off before Lucas could even try to explain why he did it. I didn't need an explanation; I knew why he did it.

"Beat him."

"You want me to beat your brother?" Lucas tried to confirm.

"Remember you're my brother too." I reminded him.

"Right." He smiles.

"Show Tree Hill what Lucas Scott is made of." I said before going back over to stand next to Peyton as Nathan went over to Lucas so the match could begin.

It began. Nathan for some reason, let Lucas get in two free shots. I don't know why he was doing that or the fact that Lucas was holding back on Nathan. With most of those points scored, Lucas could have stopped him. But they were playing hard. It kept going back in forth. Nathan would score and then Lucas would score. Then at one point Lucas had the ball and Nathan was trying to steal it from him. In trying to, he hit Lucas hard in the face, knocking him down to ground as he went on the make a basket.

Lucas managed to get up and then spit out some blood from his mouth as he walked along the line where all of us were standing divided; one side for Lucas and one side for Nathan.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Lucas spit out some more blood onto the ground and nodded at me.

Lucas stood in front of Nathan.

"No foul. Basket counts." He says. The people on his side, looked confused on why he'd give Nathan a freebie, but I knew Lucas had his reasons; he was going to end this.

It was now tied.

"Doesn't matter. You won't score again." Lucas added as Nathan goes up to make a basket—for the final point and win—but Lucas blocks him, making him hit the backboard.

"This is it, folks. Next basket wins." The guy behind me, announces as if this were a big sporting event; though it sure felt like it was.

"He's never mentioned you man. Not once, in all these years." Nathan tries to distract him. But I knew it wouldn't work.

" _This_ is for my mom." Lucas says before making the final basket, winning it all.

"Luke for the win! It's good! It's good! Lucas Scott takes it, 15-14." The guy announces as the people on Lucas' side goes wild. I watched as Haley hugged him and I patted Nathan's shoulder as he looked defeated. Then I went over and I hugged Lucas.

"I knew you would beat him." I said.

"So what did you bet?" Peyton comes over and asks.

"Nathan stays in the team but Emily gets to decide if she wants to be friends." Lucas explains. And I knew dad wouldn't stop me if that meant Nathan would have to leave the team.

"Really? Why?"

"He didn't give her a choice and now he has no choice, but to." Lucas explained. "She should be able to choose who her friends are."

 _I have my freewill and freedom. But more importantly, I have my best friend back._

"And what do you choose Emily?" Peyton asks.

"I choose you." I said to Lucas.

I looked at Nathan as he walked away with Tim and Peyton, looking defeated. I could already see the disappointed look on our father's face, followed by anger as he drank when Nathan got home and told him that Lucas had beat him. He is my father and that won't change. Nathan's still my brother and I love him. I will always be there for him; this doesn't change a thing there. The only thing that changed is that I now have one choice about friendship; and more than that, I have a big brother.

I wonder what more will change because of Lucas Scott.

* * *

 **A/N: So in this, Deb had twins, and that's why Dan initially stayed with her instead of going back to Karen. Out of the three, Emily is the second oldest. So this was the first chapter. Emily used to be close with Lucas when they were little, but they lost their friendship four years ago, not too long after she found out Lucas is her brother. Also, Dan would forbid her from being friends with him as he didn't want anything to do with him, which is what Karen wanted. But thanks to Lucas, she now has the choice as Dan won't come between Nathan & Basketball. Emily is portrayed by Ciara Bravo. **

**Please don't forget to review.**


End file.
